The invention relates to a vehicle door closure. DE 198 42 359 A1 describes a vehicle door closure with a door lock comprising closing elements (rotating latch, locking catch, release lever), an outer opening handle connected to an outer activating element plate and an outer coupling element connecting the closing elements of the door lock to the outer opening handle. In order to convert an essentially horizontal activation stroke of the outer opening handle formed as a pull handle into an essentially vertical activation stroke of the outer coupling element a deflection arm is connected to the outer activating element plate.
In order to ensure the problem-free opening function of the vehicle door closure in spite of the varied fixing of the outer opening handle and the door lock on the door outer panel or on the door inner panel, a door module or a support plate, tolerance compensation with adjustable rod systems is provided between the door lock and the outer opening handle and this is realized in the vehicle door closure known from DE 198 42 359 A1 through dividing the outer coupling element into two parts which can be connected to each other by means of a clamping device in a non-positive fit manner. During the course of the assembly of the vehicle door closure at least one of the part rods of the clamping device can be moved and fixed wherein for the purpose of fixing the part rod in question the clamping device can be activated through an inlet opening arranged in the front panel of the vehicle door by means of a tool which can be guided through the inlet opening.
DE 198 42 358 A1 describes a vehicle door closure of the same type with closing elements, an activating lever system acting on the closing elements and an outer opening handle for the outer activation of the activating lever system as well as an outer activating rod acting on the activating lever system. In order to facilitate tolerance compensation in relation to the outer activating rod in the course of the lock assembly, the outer activating rod is divided into a first and second part rod and the two part rods are connected to each other by means of a compensating device. The compensating device has a compensating lever which can be connected to the first part rod and a second compensating lever which can be connected to the second part rod wherein the two compensating levers can be pivoted or moved against each other and can be fixed to each other by means of a tool which can be guided into the door from outside.
These two constructions facilitate the required tolerance compensation but they are awkward and therefore time-consuming to assemble and cannot be achieved without the use of a tool in the form of a screwdriver. This makes assembly more difficult, particularly since the application point for the screwdriver lies relatively far into the door inner area and is not easily seen.
DE 196 19 869 A1 describes a vehicle door closure with a connecting device producing tolerance compensation between the outer opening handle and the door lock. The connecting device consists of a fixing component arranged on the handle-side end of the activating lever connecting the outer opening lever to the closing elements of the door lock with a profile which is assigned to a mating profile situated on an attachment of the outer opening handle. The two profiles can be connected to each other in a multitude of positions lying behind each other in the longitudinal direction of the coupling element.
The accurate positional assembly of the outer opening handle and its correct functional connection by means of a deflection arm and the coupling element adapted in its length to the respective assembly case and therefore to the tolerances to the door lock, takes place in that the outer opening handle is mounted in a handle shell or outer activating element plate and is then pivoted onto the door outer panel until it reaches its pre-determined position. Afterwards the coupling element which is either pre-assembled or inserted from outside through a recess is fixed, and the fixing component arranged on the handle-side end of the coupling element is pressed with its profile into the mating profile against an attachment.
In contrast with the constructions observed above, in this embodiment of a vehicle door closure no additional tool is needed, but as with the above-mentioned constructions an additional work stage is required in order to produce the necessary tolerance compensation and to ensure a secure connection of the components of the vehicle door closure. As this security-related connection depends upon the person carrying out the task, additional costs arise with a necessary final check of the quality assurance of this manual assembly.
DE 198 08 375 A1 describes a method of producing a Bowden cable connection between a lock activating handle and a vehicle door lock wherein undesired relative movements between the casing and the core of the Bowden cable, which lead to undesired empty paths in the Bowden cable in such a way that the lock cannot be unlocked in subsequent operation, can be avoided through several procedural stages. In a first procedural stage the Bowden cable is intercepted with one of its core ends with a movable inlet component of the lock and the associated casing end on the lock. In a second procedural stage the other core end is connected to the activating handle for the lock and the other casing end is intercepted near the activating handle. Between the two procedural stages either a stop for the other casing end is fixed on the core, length tolerance compensation is carried out or the core and the casing of the Bowden cable are clamped together.
DE 40 05 369 A1 describes a closing device on a vehicle door with a lock and an outer handle as well as an activating lever working in association with the outer handle wherein, for the purpose of avoiding incorrect adjustments, the activating lever is produced from two parts, of which the relative position can be adjusted by means of an elongated hole arrangement and a screw connection. When the screw connection is released between the two parts of the activating lever a spring provided there becomes effective and pivots the activating level in the direction of the outer handle.
DE 35 44 699 A1 describes a rod of a rod system between the door handle and the door lock extending from a door handle component of a vehicle door handle connected to a rod leading to the door lock by means of a non-positive socket joint with a bolt-form or rod-form insertion component and a receiving component surrounding the same which forms a friction locking mechanism or a shape locking mechanism for the insertion component and therefore to avoid the subsequent adjustment of a screw connection necessary for taking up manufacturing tolerances.
FR-A-2 649 152 describes a vehicle door closure with a door lock which by means of a rod system of a coupling mechanism is connected to an outer opening handle formed as a folding handle which can be pivoted about an axis wherein this outer opening handle is arranged in a handle shell which is allowed in a door outer frame. The coupling mechanism consists of a hook-shaped fork which has an opening for receiving an activating component connected to the folding handle. The coupling mechanism for connecting the fork to the rod system of the door lock has a rod which in an axial direction is inserted in a pipe-form casing and contains a toothed rack section which with the exception of the ends of the rod runs in the longitudinal direction of the rod. The teeth of the toothed racks are ring-shaped and formed coaxially to the axis of the rod and the casing. Each tooth has an upper surface running perpendicular to the axial direction of the rod as well as an upper surface running inclined to this axis. The casing has flexible claws which engage with the teeth of the toothed rack and ensure the axial connection between the rod and the casing.
In order to connect the folding handle to the door lock the folding handle is inserted in the handle shell and engages with the activating component in the opening of the hook-shaped fork. Through pivoting of the folding handle the hook-shaped fork and with it the rod are displaced in relation to the casing and a positive and non-positive fit connection between the folding handle and the door lock is thereby produced.